


Cora.Zsasz

by Zsasz



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Victor.Zsasz/Reader
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsasz/pseuds/Zsasz
Summary: This is my first story about him .Also my first story here.
Relationships: Victor.Zsasz/Reader Jim Gorden
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

她绝对是故意放慢了吃饭速度的，她想磨，磨时间，最好磨到萨斯没有心思，没有精力再去做他想做的事情。可面前的男人就一直盯着她，盯着她吃饭的样子。Cora感觉自己吃饭吃得都不利索了。百般无奈下，她才逼出一句：“你。。。能不能不盯着我了？”

萨斯轻笑一声用手撑起他的光头：“我在想你什么时候会吃完。”他等不及了，她只要在他面前待一秒，他就能不断感受到自己内心的炽热和冲动，就算她现在穿了外套遮住了之前裸露的肩膀，可是那细腻的感觉还紧紧缠绕在萨斯心里，不断挑起他的欲望。

可他又不能催她，要是这小不点不小心噎着了，今晚说不定他就不能如愿了。所以他只能盯着她的脸庞，在心里描摹他期待的场景。

Cora发现自己的小抗议根本没有用，萨斯还是盯着她，而且她能感受到他目光中的炽热。天呐，早知道她还是应该去找GCPD的，至少可能自己就不会落到这个恶魔的手里，她感觉现在的自己对比之前被关在那个拍卖场里的自己唯一的差别就是这个买主比那些油腻大叔长得帅，但是问题就在于，这个买主也比那些人危险得多！她在打听维克多.萨斯的时候已经从不同人的口中听到了很多版本，什么变态杀手，杀人后喜欢在自己手臂上割一口，虐待狂魔，是个怪物什么什么之类的。她那时候只想着以恶除恶，可她没想到报酬却是她自己。

难以在他的目光下继续吃饭，她找个借口逃到厕所里。打开水龙头，靠着冰凉的水流来压制自己的升高温度，她发誓绝对不是因为害羞什么而脸红，绝对是因为害怕，她的心怦怦直跳，一想到一会儿不可避免的事情就紧张的不行。她还没有经历过啊，而且，而且她一直喜欢的那个男孩也没有像萨斯那样亲过她的脸旁，没有将她禁锢在臂弯里，更没有。。。那样。。。

她抬起头，盯着镜子里的自己，在温暖的光线下，她的线条更加柔和了，如果说她将头发扎起像个未经世事的孩子，那么她把头发散下就在原有的稚嫩上增添了一份性感。萨斯现在不在身边，逃跑的念头再次出现在Cora头脑里，或许她可以提醒一下她的朋友小心萨斯？然后自己可以放心大胆的逃跑？

但她立马打消了这个念头，先不说她根本没有途径去警告她的朋友们，况且就算她警告了，那群女孩子是被萨斯的人带去找住处的，萨斯一定会知道具体位子，到时候一群普通女孩子怎么躲过职业杀手的追捕。。。她完蛋了。。。根本无路可走。

她心情极其低落，低着头走出厕所，想到她喜欢的那个男孩子过几天就要到哥谭来找她玩，他们约好了的。。。还没走几步，Cora就撞到了一个人身上，熟悉的气息再次包裹她。她抬起头，果不其然看到了那张熟悉的脸。

“我以为你被拐走了呢。”他抱着手居高临下地俯视着她：“你让我等了好久，甜心。”

“我没有。。。”她立马后退两步与他拉开距离。

“没关系，甜心，不用担心。”他弯下身子与她对视：“如果有人敢拐走你，我一定会把他的皮都剥下来。”

Cora倒吸一口冷气，强行冷静下来，小手轻轻搭上萨斯的手：“不会的。”

萨斯对她的回应很是开心，眼里透出光亮，他紧紧拉住女孩的手，直起身来：“走吧，Cora，我们回家。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

回家的路程比她想象中还要短，萨斯几乎是迫不及待的把她带回了家。

她只知道，车门一关，天旋地转，自己就已经在被萨斯压在卧室的门上了。他肆意地夺取她口中的空气，强行撬开她的紧闭的大门，探索更进一步的甜蜜。常年拿枪的的手从她脸颊肆意滑下，带着酥酥麻麻的刺激感，Cora觉得自己全身汗毛都立起来了，止不住的颤抖，萨斯的进攻让她有些站不稳，若不是他拖着自己，可能自己早就软到地上去了。

这种状况不知道过了多久，直到Cora觉得大脑都缺氧，脑袋一片昏昏沉沉的时候，那个男人才放开她。她饥渴地呼吸着新鲜空气，让自己从昏昏沉沉中醒过来。而萨斯仅仅是看着她面色潮红，一声轻笑，将她打横抱起来扔到了床上。

“唔。。。”Cora轻哼，想要坐起身来，她穿的吊带裙随着刚刚的摆动已经浮到大腿根部了，若隐若现的朦胧感，加深了萨斯内心深处最原始的欲望。他一手揽腰将Cora抱过来，强而有力的扼杀了她逃跑的冲动。感受到怀里人儿轻微的颤抖，他温柔的亲了亲她的脸颊：“我能明白他们为什么会抓你。”温热的气息洒在Cora脖颈之间，痒痒酥酥的感觉使得她往旁边一缩。

她想强装镇定，保持脸上的冷静，来冲灭这个男人的欲望，但她声音中掩盖不了的哭腔出卖了她：“萨斯先生，我们还是别这样吧。”

“别叫我萨斯先生，甜心，叫声维克多来听听。”他叉开女孩的双腿，顺着女孩细腻的皮肤像最深处的花蕾前进着。

“不。。。维克多。。。”女孩用手推搡着男人的进攻，显然无济于事。

维克多贪婪的在她脖颈之前吸允着，享受着女孩独有的香气。一只手慢慢褪去女孩的衣裙，吊带裙并不紧绷，所以脱起来很容易，不过轻轻一带，吊带裙就褪到了禁区以下。他继续让女孩完全脱离那身单薄的裙子的保护。女她两颊已经完全被红晕覆盖，他觉得可爱又轻轻点了点女孩的脸颊。

女孩美好的地方此时只有单薄的一块布遮挡了，维克多轻轻用手覆盖住那刺激女孩神经的柔软，温柔的把玩着，感受着女孩不得已的生理反应。Cora躺在床上，心里的抗拒抵不过生理反应，她不得已抬起脖颈，顺带着被维克多掌控的那抹美好也自然而然地离维克多更近了一点。

他将一只手探到女孩背后找寻着开启梦境的入口，另一只手抬起女孩的腰，迫使她毫无保留的展现在自己面前。一颗，两颗，挡在梦境面前的迷纱被揭开，两个粉嫩的小点挺立在维克多面前。比他想象中的还要美好。Cora不由自主地发出娇滴滴的闷哼，就像小猫一样抓的维克多心里痒痒的。

他想进入她，但现在还不是时候。维克多这样想着，低头含住那抹粉嫩，一只手探进女孩下面的禁区。他要她自己求着他进入。

Cora止不住的颤抖，她喜欢的那个男生都从来没有碰过这些地方，她一直是准备给他的。。。可现在。。。晶莹的泪珠从女孩眼角落了下来，她知道那个男孩肯定是不会再喜欢她了。

维克多的频率越发加大，迫使女孩止不住的发出shen吟。她的衣服已经被尽数褪去，可维克多却还穿戴完整，这不公平，她想说话，可是从她嗓子里发出来的只有：“别。。。”“呜呜。。。不行了”“太快了，唔。。。”她能感觉到维克多撩逗她很有一套，虽然欲望如火中烧，但他挑逗的动作却还是温柔不粗暴。

生理反应逼迫的她快要违背自己心里的抗拒，一直到她眼神迷离，头脑都不清醒了，维克多才开始着手解开自己的衣服。Cora觉得他脱的超级快，不过一会儿，健硕的躯体就展现在她眼前，她往他的手臂上一瞥，果真看到了横竖排列着的伤疤，他们说的是真的。。。

维克多将她压在身下，不断挑逗着她的最后的防线，她能听到他急促的喘息声和自己止不住的shen吟声交杂在一起，她还在做最后的挣扎，小手无力的推搡着他坚实的胸膛。

“甜心，还要继续反抗么？”维克多在她的锁骨旁不断的留下吻痕，就像在品尝他最爱喝的草莓奶昔：“已经到这种地步了，嗯？”

Cora气息都不稳了，她能感觉到自己的下面被维克多挑逗的都红肿了，乳白色液体随着维克多的手指不断的涌出来。不行，不行，她这样在心里告诫自己。

维克多好像有些不耐烦她的抵抗了，靠近她的耳朵，轻轻咬住，又顺着耳朵向下吻着，他清楚她怕痒的弱点，挑逗的她止不住的颤抖。

“求我。”他的语气中带着威胁。

“嗯。。。。。。。。”Cora紧闭着眼睛，侧过脸，她再也忍受不了这种撩逗，最终让她觉得屈辱的那句话还是自她口中冲了出来。

“呜呜。。。求你。”

“求谁？”

“你。。。啊。。。”

“叫我名字，宝贝。”

“维克多。。。呜呜”

“连起来说。”  
“维克多，我求你了。。。”

“不够完整。”他俯身在她耳边吹气。

“维克多，我求你给我啊。。。呜呜。。。”

听到面前女孩情迷之中充满欲望的祈求，维克多终于释放了他所有的欲望，抬起女孩的双腿，再拖住女孩纤细柔软的腰肢，狠身挺入。Cora被痛感刺激，小手紧紧抓住维克多撑在自己脸颊边的手，在他手臂上伤疤的摩擦下，又一次深深给他烙下一个新的印记。

她在维克多身下不断地喘着，随着他频率的加快，自己的shen吟也越发快速起来，一声比一声颤抖，一声比一声娇嗲。她已经不受控制地沦陷成了情欲的模样，只知道被压在维克多身下央求着更多。

维克多喜欢她此时的模样，比起她平时的可爱多了份令他欲罢不能的性感，她褐色的卷发凌乱的散在床上，像花苞一样一圈圈勾勒着。她脸颊红润，眸子里被情欲所覆盖，泪光闪闪荡漾在她漂亮的眼眸里，脸上尽数是因他而起的欲望，他喜欢这样。

“叫我名字，宝贝。”

“维克多。。。”她声线颤抖着。

“说你爱我。”他向她命令着。

“不。。。要。。。”Cora咬着嘴唇，别过头。她不爱他，怎么可能说这一句。

他惩罚似得狠狠地挺入，痛的Cora一声惊呼。

“说。”他的语气强硬了起来，扳过她的脸，强迫她看着自己。

“呜。。。我。。。爱你。”

他像一个得到糖的孩子笑得开开心心，俯下身子亲吻她的嘴唇。

“我也爱你，宝贝。”

他慢慢将欲望抽身而出，注意到床单上鲜艳的红色，他沉默了一会儿，一种病态的满足感自心底而起，她是他的。

她不知道他还在看什么，她现在已经完全没有力气去反抗他，或是逃避他，下身的火辣辣的痛感，让她一点也不想再动一下。

“我。。。想要BIYUN药。。。”她几乎是以恳求的语气飘出这句话的，她不想怀上这个变态的孩，她也根本还没有准备，她才18岁，而这个男人大了她将近8岁。

维克多眉心下意识紧皱，但忽然又像想到了什么一样舒展开来，他勾起一抹笑，将她抱起来向浴室走去。

“当然，宝贝，我明天给你买回来。”

将她温柔的放在凳子上，维克多转身去开热水试水温一直到水够温和时才将她抱进浴缸。

她不想挣扎了，反正他什么都看了，自己还有什么可以遮挡的呢，她太累了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，她只知道她想睡觉，现在就想睡着，管他维克多爱怎么弄怎么弄吧，反正今晚结束了。


	2. Cora.Zsasz第六章

德鲁特发现自己哥们已经坐在吧台前发了很久的呆了，从一开始进酒吧，他就坐在那里盯着自己手上的疤痕，前前后后找他搭讪的金发美女数下来不少于十个，可他连一句话都没回过人家，很反常，要知道之前这伙计是比他蹦的还疯的。

他松开怀中的美人端着酒杯走到他面前：“Hey,pal,what happened to you?”

维克多抬起头严肃地盯着他。

“你和失了魂一样。”德鲁特抬起酒杯猛干了一口：“几个辣妹都被你放走了，你看哥。”他指了指自己刚刚坐着的地方，几个妖艳的美女正聚在一起：“美人儿在怀，可爽了。”

“艾什莉，丹妮丝。”他招手找来两个金发辣妹，伸手拉住其中一个扯进怀里，而那女人也正搔首弄姿地攀上他的肩膀：“这是丹妮丝，我最喜欢的，她很辣对吧。”德鲁特抱着怀中的女人，又猛地灌了口酒：“这是我今晚定的，怎么样，要哥们帮你物色一个不？”他抬头示意了一下另一个女人，一个身材姣好，皮肤白皙，举手投足间都透露着媚气的女人：“艾什莉，怎么样哥们，她床上功夫可好了。”德鲁特对他挑挑眉：“我试过。”

维克多将黑色夹克的袖子放下来，面色严肃地盯了眼德鲁特又盯了眼那女人。

“艾什莉，我和你说，这厮可是法尔科内手下第一杀手，技术绝对让你爽，刚才估计搁这儿欣赏自己杀的人呢。”德鲁特招招手，让那女的靠近过来，故作惊叹：“我给你说，这厮有个怪癖，老喜欢把杀的人数刻在自己手臂上。”

估计是危险的男人对女人更是有着致命的吸引力，艾什莉不仅没害怕，反而更激动了，她摆弄一下头发，主动往维克多身上靠去。若是平时，他估计会很乐意美人儿投怀送抱，可今天不行，他整整一天脑海里全被一个人占满了，看到自己手臂上她留下的伤疤，心里想要见到她的欲望更加急切，他看看了时间，推开身上的女人，直接离开了。只留下一脸不爽的金发女郎和慌乱安慰美人儿忍不住爆粗口的德鲁特。

“我艹？！维克多你玩什么？！”

他想见到她，现在就想。想到那丫头此时应该在家里等着他，说不定是坐在床上等着他，他的心跳就不断加快。要命的，今天整整一天脑海里都是她的样子，她在自己身下面色通红的样子，早晨她还没醒一脸朦胧的样子，她主动靠近亲自己的样子。。。她就像是毒品，缠绕在他的心间越陷越深。

她现在在干嘛呢，坐着看电视？发呆？乖乖的等他回家？她一个人在家会不会太无聊了，会不会已经睡着了，万一他的死对头找上门伤害她怎么办？最后一个想法把他吓一跳，他的死对头可不止一个，而且个个都能让她毙命。他就像失了方寸急冲冲地赶回家，打开门在房里搜寻着那抹熟悉又娇小的身影。

水声从自己卧室里传出，他松了口气，关上门，脱下手套，向卧室里走去。沐浴露的清香飘进他的鼻子，他径直走向浴室，打开门，少女漂亮的背影展现在他眼前。晶莹的水滴滑过她的身躯，肩膀，腰肢，还有笔直的双腿，维克多饱含兴趣的靠在门边欣赏着这一切。他的女孩还没注意到自己已经站在门口好一会儿了，还在往身上擦着沐浴露，乳白色的液体滑过她玲珑的身躯，让他产生了些别的想法。

好像感受到冷风阵阵从门口吹来，她好奇的转过头，褐色的长发披在她的肩上，她伸手擦了擦脸上的水，以便睁开眼看看到底发生了什么。

“卧槽！”她慌乱的转过身蹲下，护住自己的身体，门口那个黑色身影想都不用想就知道是谁。

“反正早就看过了，害羞什么？”维克多忍不住觉得好笑，一边解开自己的衣服一边走近她。

“你。。。不害臊啊！”Cora蹲在地上抱着自己，她听到维克多走近的脚步声了，这男人简直是个疯子！要不是打不过，她恨不得揍他一顿。

她伸手去扯挂在一旁的浴袍，想要在维克多来前包住自己走出去，没想到那男人手疾眼快的抓住自己，成功遏止了自己逃跑的步伐。她盯着他健硕的身体，刻满刀痕的手臂，以及。。。挺立的某处，天呐，这几天连续着干他都还要来啊。。。Cora回忆起前几次，几乎每个晚上他回到家就抱着她做一次，沙发，厨房，游戏室，都来过一遍，她甚至有一次为了避免这种事情的发生早早就上床睡了觉，想着他不会选择吵醒她应该能躲过一劫，的确，那个晚上他没有吵醒她（虽然她是假睡着），只是轻手轻脚的上了床，轻轻环住她然后睡觉，但是第二天一早，他还是引诱着她又来了一次。。。美名其曰为，补上前一天的。。。

经过这么多天的“历练”，她也不像一开始一样反抗了，除了仍然会脸红之外。。。她都快习惯了。。。可是像这样。。。在她洗澡时进来，还是不行啊！

“我想着之前的位置我们都试过了，就差这儿了，对吧，甜心？”维克多高她一个头多总是喜欢居高临下的盯着她。

“哈。。。哈，还是床上舒服点。。。”她裹紧自己想要往外跑，奈何那男人却不让她走了。

“我还是喜欢完成这一进程。”

他大爷的还以为是通关打怪么？！还讲什么进程！

Cora对他傻傻一笑，想要敷衍过去：“哈哈我爱你，我们出去再说吧。”说着她开始挣扎着甩掉维克多的手。

“喔，你还想忽悠我？”维克多觉得好玩极了往后一拉又把她拉回来：“你那话说的太假了，我更喜欢听到一会儿发自真心说的话。”他抓住他的两只手轻轻往上一抬，没有牵制的浴袍就那么滑落在了地面，女孩白皙的躯体再一次展现在他面前，目光滑到胸前，笑了笑：“嗯，我觉得应该大了一点。”他歪歪头，丝毫不觉得害臊。

“。。。”Cora不想看他，但是心里却又挣扎在拒绝和迎合他之间，这么多日的相处，他一直对她很好，完全不像外界说的那么变态，除了在床上的时候。。。他一直对她都是有求必应，无论是她念叨的什么喜欢的小玩意儿，他晚上回来时就会给她带回来，甚至她只是无意间提了一句，他也会放在心上，有时间就给她带回来。他对她总是关心的十分全面，让她总有一种他在养女儿的错觉，在外他是臭名昭著的变态杀手，可是在她面前他却从来没有展现出那一面。

只是有一天晚上，他带了个胖胖的嘴角带血的男人回来，看见自己后，只是温柔的亲了自己一下就径直走进地下室，一直到很晚才从地下室里出来，那时她躺在床上感受到他站在自己床边站了很久，久到她以为他就准备在这里站一晚上的时候他轻轻关上房门，到客厅去了，那是那么久惟一一次，他没有和自己同床共枕。她一直到后面才知道，那天晚上他身上全是血，那个胖胖的男人是他的任务，他在地下室将那个男人虐待了一番，却尽全力不让他的惨叫声透过地下室传入自己的耳朵，不让自己身上的血腥味传入自己的鼻腔，他总是在尽全力让自己不和他的工作扯上一点关系，总是在尽全力保护她远离哥谭的黑暗面，哪怕自己也是哥谭的黑暗面之一。

熟悉的刺痛感把她的思绪给拉了回来，此时自己正被困于冰冷的墙壁和维克多的怀抱之间，面前男人身体的炽热与自己后背感受到的冰凉成了鲜明的对比，他的手又不安分起来了。

“甜心，你在走神啊。”维克多不满的咬了咬她耳朵。

大爷，走神还不是在想你。。。

“我整整一天都好想你哦。”他贴在自己耳边说着骚话：“搞得我任务都做不好了，今天差点射偏。”

怪我咯？Cora对他翻了个白眼，嗯，不错，比之前的自己大胆多了，还敢翻白眼了。。。

“你说我是不是该惩罚一下你？”

“这是我的问题么？”Cora 一脸惊异地抗议着：“那明明是你自己。。。”

“不管，反正和你挂钩了。”维克多亲吻着女孩的脖颈弄得她酥酥痒痒的。

你就是想找个理由。。。Cora很识相的没有将这句话说出口，转而扯了一个借口想赶紧完成这里的进程。

“这里真的好冰。。。”Cora不满的抱怨着，双手环住维克多的脖子，引他上钩。

“好吧好吧，不能让我的甜心着凉了。”感受到怀中人儿的主动，某光头快乐的上钩了，他对她露出人畜无害的一个微笑，用嘴点了点她的唇：“那我们就来个快速的。”


End file.
